


Overgrown Vines

by IntuitionIsKey03



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I did this instead of sleeping, Loss of Control, M/M, Mental Breakdown, i'm so sorry but i'm also not, unstable magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitionIsKey03/pseuds/IntuitionIsKey03
Summary: This is just my interpretation on Rider's final thoughts before 'Vine Tower' took place, based on the fic by the same name by zephyrdragon362.





	Overgrown Vines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyrdragon362](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vine Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030182) by [zephyrdragon362](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362). 



> This was heavily inspired by 'Vine Tower' and 'Watering The Plants'. I really like the elemental system given to some of the characters and how they can be linked to their emotions, it's incredibly unique!

Haggered breaths echoed throughout the desolate room. Slumped against the wall furthest from the entrance on the highest floor, Rider sat in a fetal position.

He felt itchy as he could feel the vines growing and moving under his skin.

It was revolting in his opinion, but he didn't take off his shirt or leather jacket. They were something akin to comfort items to him, so he couldn't just throw them away.

He wanted to puke if he was being honest, the thought of his powers running amok, causing havoc and possibly attacking the other Inklings disgusted him to no end. He honestly believed that he could control his powers.

Rider pulled further in on himself as he vividly remembered placing that flower behind Goggles's ear.

He couldn't help but let out a choked sob as he felt the vines under his skin slither around uncontrollably.

“Please...”

Everything hurt, it became hard to breathe. It felt like he was being choked.

“Please d-don't...”

His mind slowly became fuzzy, fluttering in and out of being coherent. He could barely see the room he was currently in with his vision fading.

“I can't....bare it...”

He couldn't take it. It was unbearable. Thoughts were running rampant through his head despite how dizzy he was becoming.

It was becoming too much.

The image his mind decided to painstakingly freeze on is what broke him.

Rider let out a pained roar as the vines ripped through the skin on his lower back, yellow-green ink splattered on the wall and floor. The vines broke through the walls and floor around him, his power increasingly losing control as his mind refused to focus on anything else but the image in his head.

He couldn't hear his own voice, but he could tell by how constricted his heart felt. It was in so much pain.

“PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!”

Tears were streaming down Rider's face as he screeched in agony. The vines from his back latched onto the ceiling, pulling him towards the center of the room.

He could barely feel anything anymore.

He felt...empty.

Hollow.

He stared blankly ahead on him, not seeing anything but the Inkling in his mind.

His smile, directed only at Rider, only towards him. His crystal blue eyes, half-lidded but filled with so much love and affection for him...

Rider couldn't move. He was nearly gone, losing complete control.

“He's....m-mine....”

On the outside, yellow-green filled his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
